The Stellar night
by Miko 56
Summary: LeoxReyna! Since people wrote about Percabeth why not a different change? Piper can have Jason for all day, Hazel can flirt with Frank all she wants, Percy and Annabeth can make the teases friday night.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Since we all know Reyna will be heartbroken, how about our favorite son of Hephaestus will comfort her?**

**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**In respect to you all I present 'The Strange couples!'**

**LeoxReyna!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! but the background is!**

* * *

_He might be ugly, but he had that type of warmth that draws me closer to him._

Leo handed Reyna a can of cola, they had both lost someone that they both love, they are comrades today.

_He is a Greek, but he had the presence of a Roman._

"Jason told me that you shouldn't stay outside" he said, when Reyna didn't do anything he sighed then lit a fire "keep yourself warm then" he said.

_Jason is forever lost to me, but I think I found someone who can care for me._

_Who can love me._

Reyna snatched Leo's hands "please stay with me" she said, she pulled him when Leo tried to fight it.

_Were both hurt, both heartbroken, it was said time heals wounds but it can't be, it can't be fully healed, but rather it will be comforted by someone._

Leo sat beside her "look at the stars" he said, when Reyna took a look at it, Leo kissed her, she was shocked but she liked it, the fire was getting stronger.

They make out, gentle teases, to quick pecks, it was a hot night.

Leo took off her clothes, Reyna ripped his shirt then undid his pants, till both of them are naked, there they bath themselves in pure bliss.

_I'am content now, someone has shown me what love truly is._

"Leo" she moaned as Leo thrust her gently, her whole being tensed as her organ accepted something alien, it hurts but it felt so good to her.

"Reyna I don't know what to say!" Leo groaned as he pulled her closely to him, love bites are common for every thrust was rewarded by Reyna's bite on Leo's neck and lower jaw.

Warm light was their only guide to see each other, the warmth makes them more alive, Reyna gripped her lover's curly dark hair as she moaned her way to ecstasy "do it inside Valdez" she said as Leo quickened his thrust, getting fierce while trying to be gentle, they are already near.

"Leo!" she screamed his name, as he did for hers, they let themselves bath in sweat and pure bliss.

_ I have found someone for me and will always be forever mine._

_I don't need to dwell on my wounds even though it hurts a lot._

_As long as someone like me is always be with me._

* * *

**Author's note: This will be short and one-shot!**_  
_

**I never used the vulgar words like fuck, vagina, penis, pussy or cock whenever I write lemons because I wanted my lemons to be romantic!**

**but it was a still ruined lemon I tell you when I made a historical fic it was a little ruined and I don't like it , really.**

**It would be an honor if To Wander the expert of graphic smuts will review this!**

**Miko 56**


	2. Chapter 2

**Since People have been quiet beating me up to the pulp about making a story of Leo and Reyna, well I can't be busy of two stories, even at my school fangirls and fanboys had been raging, with pitchforks on their hands ready to kill me!**

**Well most of the people are doing that but I was able to dodge the torches that are thrown at me whenever I try to hide! Well here it is to calm my people back in the school down! I present to you a continuation of the story or it's chapter 2!**

**LeoxReyna!**

**Most people don't understand the reason why I can't write or continue it!**

* * *

_I woke up then found him beside him, it was never a dream and it will never be a dream._**  
**

"Good morning" Leo said as he kiss her on the lips, Reyna smiled then returned it "how's your sleep?" she asked, Leo began to sat straight but he was held by Reyna, they were both naked after that last night, their bath on ecstasy in the Stellar night.

_His kiss was something like wine to me, I wish he could be the one, I don't want to be hurt again, I would rather be dead truly than live like a broken doll._

Leo began to brush Reyna's silky yet messy hair, Reyna began to ruffle those messy locks "I love you" she said finally, Leo began to stood up "come on my cabin mates might notice that I'm gone" Reyna began to stood up to.

_At least he gave me a night to remember._

"Leo..." Leo turned around then received a ring that Reyna received from her sister "take it" she said letting Leo received the token of her love.

"I'll treasure it!" he promised but Reyna put a finger on his lips and before Leo can react she kissed him on the cheeks, she turned around then smiled.

"A promise is a promise Leo Valdez!" she said as she left him alone, she almost cried, it wasn't because of the pain but because of the pang of loneliness she will receive when she get back.

Leo waved at her then returned to his cabin.

_I will never forget this dream in Stellar night._

_I will never wake up in the darkness of the moonlight._

_Instead I would just look at the handsome man who had been my nightmare and my dream._

* * *

**Authors note: Most people had been trying to kill me back at school because I didn't do their demand so I put a second chapter just to end it!**

**Please Review!**

**Miko 56**


End file.
